Fastfood Realizations
by onStyle20
Summary: When Annabeth entered the burger place, she didn't expect to fall in love with someone there. Everything might've gone perfect for her and 'Mr. Gorgeous' except for one fact: She was married.


Annabeth decided to go to a burger place before heading home to get a quick bite. She was tired and hungry from a busy day at work. She knows that her husband will probably be asleep now and she doesn't want to cook and eat by herself. She entered the establishment and the scent of grilling meat and chatters greeted her. She walked up to the counter to order a double cheeseburger with fries and a large coke. After paying for her meal, she went to sit at the table by the window. Annabeth likes to sit by the window because she likes to watch the hustle and bustle of the city and to watch out if any monster decided to cause rampage and needs immediate response. The monster attacks didn't really stop but, by now, Annabeth accepted that she could never have the peace that she wants. She's a demigod. Peace isn't included in her life.

The door jingled, bringing Annabeth out of her thinking. She didn't see who walked in so she just continued eating her burger. She was halfway in taking a bite of the sandwich when she saw _him_. It was a man and he was gorgeous. Tall, broad shouldered and muscular. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his full face. But her point of view granted her a chance to glimpse his chiseled and angular jawline. She was immediately attracted to him. _He's like Narcissus reborn_ , she thought. _Maybe he's a god. No other being could be as handsome as he is._

Mr. Gorgeous seemed to be looking for an empty seat. It took all of Annabeth's self-control not to call out to him and offer him the seat in front of her. Finally, he found an empty table far away from where Annabeth sat. Annabeth convinced herself that she wasn't disappointed. Or that her heart was beating at a normal pace.

Annabeth watched him as he took a bite of his burger. She refused to think that she was infatuated with this strange guy. She just couldn't. It was impossible. Illogical. Illogical to fall in love with a guy whom she never met before and never talked to. Even Annabeth and her husband didn't like each other right away when they first met. It took four years after before they realized that they have a thing for each other and started dating. And here was this guy, who just entered the door and knocked her off her feet in just seconds. Who does he think he is?

Annabeth sighed, wishing Aphrodite would lay off her sometimes. She have had enough of the drama in her life. She already have great life with her husband and now this guy suddenly entered and made her feel like something's missing and he was the only one who could fill it. Annabeth suddenly regretted her decision to eat out. If she just went home, she wouldn't have to meet Mr. Gorgeous. And she would definitely not have to deal with confusing emotions that she never understood. Eating alone at home would definitely be better than having to deal with her current situation now.

Annabeth closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be at home, with her husband eating pizza with extra olives while watching a movie. Her eyes immediately flew open. She backtracked. _Husband._ She was married. With her husband whom she loved so much and loves her back the same. Her husband who was definitely asleep now, probably drooling on her pillow, unaware of her thoughts. He trusted her that he was the only man that she fell for. Annabeth felt her throat tighten and her palm sweat with the guilt. _Oh my gods, what have I done? Falling in love with a guy when I'm already married._ she thought. Her mother always implied that he was no good for her but in reality _she_ was no good for him. She was just a cheating, arrogant wife.

Her burger lay forgotten in front of her, already growing cold. She didn't feel hungry anymore. The realization was just sinking to her like one would sink into a quicksand. And yes, maybe she's overreacting to this but falling for someone while married is considered a sin. And also, she loves her husband so much that she vowed that he will be the only man she will love in her entire life.

Annabeth shook her head to come back to her senses. She was just tired from work. That was it. All those stress from these past few days were getting to her, making her emotions jumble. No worries she just needs to sleep for 8 hours and hang out with her husband and this will all be gone. She stood up and gathered her things.

As she was leaving, the man turned his head to Annabeth's direction, giving her a full view of his face. _Oh my gods._ she thought and almost laughed. Mr. Gorgeous was none other than Percy Jackson, hero of olympus and also known as Annabeth's husband who, apparently, instead of being asleep (As Annabeth thought) was eating burger late at night. He was wearing a hoodie and tattered pants but to Annabeth, he looked like the handsomest creature that she ever saw.

Annabeth started to approach him but something made her stop. She just fell in love with her husband _again_ without knowing it was him. At first she didn't understand the gravity of this but when she did she felt like someone dropped the weight of the sky on her shoulders again.

She loves her husband. Deeply. She knows this as a _fact_. She tells him 'I love you' everyday. She shows him how important he is to her and how thankful she is that after everything that they've been through, they ended up together. But that's it. She only _knows_ and she _knows_ that what she feels for him is love but until today she didn't understand the concept of _love._

It amazed her, all of what's happened. She didn't know it was Percy, yet she still fell in love with him. It made her realize he really was _it_ for her. No matter what happened, even if they forget each other (gods forbid), even if they entered a different lifetime, they would always find their way back to each other.

It made her remember the story about people having four legs and arms and two faces in the Greek myth. Zeus split them apart because he feared their power condemning them to search for their other half for the rest of their lives. Annabeth was sure that Percy is is other half and once that they are joined together again, no one will be separating them.

Annabeth decided to leave the establishment. She also decided not to tell Percy any of this.


End file.
